


Chirping and flirting are variants on the same idea

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Checking Practice, Chirping, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: After an early morning checking practice. Bitty's sophomore year.





	Chirping and flirting are variants on the same idea

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/169389939092/this-ones-for-piesandpucks-i-went-a)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find Omgpieplease on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
